


(sigh) Welcome to Goth iHop, Where the Coffee's As Black as My Soul

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: You heard about that new themed iHop. You decide to check it out, maybe get some pancakes. The air is chill and the coffee could wake the dead. You order the Number 13 to get the all inclusive experience. Beneath your server's monotonous tone and blank stares, there's a hunger there. One that echoes your own.
Kudos: 1





	(sigh) Welcome to Goth iHop, Where the Coffee's As Black as My Soul

[F4A] (sigh) Welcome to Goth iHop, where the coffee's as black as my soul... [alt restaurants][cunnilingus][oral][vanilla sex on antique furniture][no gendered language][body worship][mentions of death][lighthearted][vampire allusions]human but kinda[monster girl][big titty goth][monotone voice][dramatic speaking][she's just really goth ok][pop culture references][fantasy inspired][fast food level fantasy][mentions of nipples][no mention of listener's chest configuration][inclusive]

You heard about that new themed iHop. You decide to check it out, maybe get some pancakes. The air is chill and the coffee could wake the dead. You order the Number 13 to get the all inclusive experience. Beneath your server's monotonous tone and blank stares, there's a hunger there. One that echoes your own.

\-----------

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

Please read if unsure if this is for you, its supposed to be fun and kinda sexy. This script was specifically written to be as inclusive as possible. Everyone is welcome at Goth iHop and death comes for us all.

\-----------

Speaker has primarily monotone voice. DOES NOT mean no emotion, just leveled out. Keep emotions down in beginning to help bigger emotions pay off during sexy-parts. I wrote this to be filled for myself but if you want to fill it, feel free change or improv what you want. 

\----------- 

[suggested sfx ]

(vocal cues)

\-----------

(script starts here)

[put yourself in the role of a service worker for beginning]

(Sigh) Welcome to Goth iHop. My name's Elvira, what can I do for you today?

Is that dine-in or carry out?

(Small groan) Table for one? How sad. Follow me. (pause)

Can I get you started with some coffee? (Pause) We don’t have cream or sugar. It’s just black.

[pause and return with coffee mug setting down] Here you go, nice and hot. (Pouring liquid). Does my staring make you uneasy? Sorry, its the makeup. It would bother me to put on everyday if I didn't already hate everything about my existence.

Have you had a chance to look at the menu? It's not that much different than regular iHop. [slightly excited] Oh, there's blood on your menu? (sniffs) [crushed] No, that's just crushed blueberry. We mix it into the batter to make the pancakes turn black. It's pretty goth. 

The Number 13 is our all inclusive special and can only be provided in the Creamatorium Section. It includes two blueberry blood pancakes, two eggs, two pieces of toast, cranberry juice served in a crystal goblet, one deep purple satin pillow, a bespoke existential crisis, and your choice of hashbrowns or fruit salad. Plus the full attention of one of our goth servers. 

The Number 13 then? How thrilling. Follow me and don't lag behind. I'll have to grab a candelabra.

[footsteps]

[slightly playful]Do you feel that chill? The smell of funk in the air? (chuckle) The Creamatorium Section is on the second floor. Management insisted on stone stairs. [sound of lighter] Stay close to the candles, the staircases can be treacherous. [footsteps][sound of door opening and closing]

Sit here, a nice antique fainting couch for you. They're great for staring at the ceiling and thinking about death. Be careful not to bump into anything, it's a lot darker in this room. Here, I'll put the candles on your table. I don't need them. 

Here's your pillow and your cranberry juice. We used to serve red wine, but I'm sure you can imagine how that turned out. Your food will be ready shortly. 

Yeah, it is pretty cold in here. Management likes to keep everyone on ice if you know what I mean. If you're too cold, I can get you a nice, lace shawl reminiscent of a Victorian mourning veil. It's black. (pause) Yes we do play "Bela Lugosi's Dead" on repeat here, you're not hearing things. You get used to it after a while. I'd better go check on your food.

[setting plate down] Is this to your liking? Great. I'll just be in the corner if you need me.

[slightly more tender]The candlelight looks good on your skin. What? Did you say it makes me look like a ghost? I would blush if I wasn't wearing three layers of foundation. 

How do you like your food? Is it as exquisite as you would imagine? Splendid. 

Do you like it here? You could stay forever, if you wanted. We're always looking for servers and taxidermists. Your wardrobe, however, is a little...peppy, perhaps. It looks good though. I've always loved yellow. 

It interests you though, this place. I could tell when I first saw you. You like to push those creeping thoughts from your mind, but they always seem to come back. I guess that's just the difference between you and me: I embraced them. Tell me, do you like things that are strange and unusual? I myself am strange and unusual.

Do you mind if I sit across from you? Candlelight always welcomes a face across it. I'd love some cranberry juice, thank you. [sip] It tastes delicious. (pause) I wonder what it would taste like on your mouth. May I try?

[kissing sounds]

Its even better. Thank you. I see you shiver with anticipation. You don't need to be afraid. I'm here to make your journey to the grave that much more enjoyable. I could make it quicker, if you wanted. Or would you settle for a mere distraction along the way? 

[kissing sound]

Lay down on your back. What? Is this not what you expected? It was right there in the fine print on your menu. Blackletter font can be hard to read sometimes. You're free to leave if you want. But you won't, will you. (chuckle) That's what I thought.

Lay back, think about freshly turned earth, blood red silk and black brocade, the smoothness of your bones. Think about how with every breath out, you must let air back in. Or else. (exaggerated breath in and out) Tell me, do you like that cathedral ceiling? It's not nearly as impressive with the lights on. Allow me to kneel at your feet and admire you. (content sigh). You look like a marble statue on a tomb. What I would do to keep you there forever.

Do you want me to undress for you? It might take a while, I've got a lot of layers. First the black cardigan. Do you like the corset? It makes my tits look pretty big, I know. But they're big to begin with, I promise. That can go. Let me give you a twirl in my black skirt, I made the bustle myself. It unties in the back and I just step out of it. All that's left now is the white shirt with ruffled collar, each button takes a minute to undo, they're quite fiddly. 

[build anticipation]

There's one. 

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

And off it goes.

(chuckles) You look surprised. You should've anticipated black lace panties and fishnet stockings. Oh the garter belt? That's just my flair. Do you like what you see? 

Tell me. Do you want the collar on or off? I bet you didn't even notice. It's got this anatomical heart pendant. I feel naked without it. On or off? On it is then.

Hmmm. I see you started without me. Don't let me stop you, unless you'd like some help. Here, I'll kneel between your legs, lets get those pants off you. And your shirt. Don't cover yourself, you're simply breathtaking to me. Lay back down. Let me give you the full experience.

Can I put your mouth on you? Would you allow me to pleasure the most intimate parts of you? 

[sfx oral sex sounds](most of this next part could be improved)

Do you like my tongue like this? [licking] Or when I suck like this? [sucking]

Look at me, turn your face towards the candles. Let the shadows play and dance on your skin. (gasps softly and sighs raggedly) 

[more oral sounds] Fuck, I can't get enough of your taste. I would rise at dawn to drink you in every morning if I could. 

What's that? You want me to come too? It's not really necessary-- If that's what you wish, who am I to deny you pleasure?

Give me your mouth. Taste yourself on my tongue. 

[kissing noises]

And where are my manners, let me kiss those nipples of yours. [kissing and suckling noises]. You stare down at me so hungrily, do you want to taste mine as well? Here, bury your face in my tits, eat them all up if you want. (moaning)

Can you hear my heartbeat pounding beneath the floorboards of my ribs and skin? Filling and ringing in your ears. But you don't look guilty, more pleased than anything. 

Sit on your face? I'd hate to suffocate you...so soon. But if that's what you wish.

Let me turn so I can finger you still, say goodbye to my panties. 

(moaning, oral sfx) 

Suck on my clit, yeah. Use your fingers yeah, yes yes yes. Oh I love it when you moan. Keep going, yes. Yes. 

You're gripping my thighs so tight. I'm definitely going to have bruises. 

You like it fast like this, don't you? Oh god yes, fuck! 

Don't stop, please I'm so close. Come with me please. Please, please. 

Oh god yes! Yes! Fuck! 

(breathing heavily)

Here, let me get off you. Don't worry about the mess. Just let me lay beside you. Did you enjoy that? Did it give you the thrill you were looking for? [kissing sound] I'm glad. 

Did you know the French call the orgasm "un petite mort", a little death? Makes you wonder about the real thing, doesn't it? I'll get us some more cranberry juice. You just stay there until you can join the land of the living. 


End file.
